2019 productions
Production / Événements * 17 janvier à 20h30 - Diffusion de la saison 2 de "Star Trek: Discovery" sur CBS All Access ** Après chaque épisode de DIS - Diffusion de "The Ready Room" sur Facebook Live ---- thumb| DIS Short Treks * 3 janvier - Première diffusion de : ---- thumb| DIS Saison 2 * 17 janvier - Première diffusion de * 24 janvier - Première diffusion de * 31 janvier - Première diffusion de * 7 février - Première diffusion de * 14 février - Première diffusion de * 21 février - Première diffusion de * 28 février - Première diffusion de * 7 mars - Première diffusion de * 15 mars - Première diffusion de * 22 mars - Première diffusion de * 29 mars - Première diffusion de * 4 avril - Première de * 11 avril - Première de * 18 avril - Première de ---- * 13 mai - Diffusion de "What We Left Behind" de Ira Steven Behr ---- thumb| DIS Short Treks 2 * 5 octobre - Première diffusion de : * 10 octobre - Première diffusion de : * 14 novembre - Première diffusion de : * 12 décembre - Première diffusion de : * 12 décembre - Première diffusion de : : .}} * Janvier - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: Short Treks" sur les télévisions française, belge et suisse romande. Disponible sur Netflix. Diffusion récurrente tant sur la télévision que sur internet: * "Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous", webdocumentaire de 10x4min sur Arte Creative Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ; Pocket Books * 28 mai - "The Captain's Oath" de Christopher L. Bennett * 2 juillet - "Too Many Tribbles!" de Frank Berrios * 13 août - "The Antares Maelstrom" de Greg Cox * 1 octobre - Réédition de "Star Trek: The Motion Picture (roman)" - 40 ans ; Simon & Schuster Audio * 1 octobre - "Star Trek: The Motion Picture (roman)" - 40 ans, audioroman TNG ; Pocket Books * 9 avril - "Available Light" de Dayton Ward * 8 octobre - "Collateral Damage" de David Mack ENT ; Pocket Books * 30 juillet - "The Enterprise War" de John Jackson Miller DIS ; Pocket Books * 8 janvier - "The Way to the Stars" de Una McCormack * 17 décembre - "Dead Endless" de Dave Galanter Comics TOS * 5 février - "New Visions, volume 8" contenant: ** "The Enemy of My Enemy" ** "An Unexpected Yesterday" ** "The Cage" * 24 avril - "Year Five" #1 * 29 mai - "Year Five" #2 * 3 juillet - "Year Five" #3 * 7 août - "Year Five" #4 * 21 août - "Year Five" #5 * 18 septembre - "Year Five" #6 * 29 octobre - "Year Five" #7 * 4 décembre - "Year Five" #8 * 18 décembre - "Year Five" #9 TNG ; IDW Publishing * 23 janvier - "Terra Incognita" #6 * 30 janvier - "20/20" * 30 janvier - "The Q Conflict" #1 * 27 février - "The Q Conflict" #2 * 20 mars - "The Q Conflict" #3 * 24 avril - "The Q Conflict" #4 * 30 avril - "Terra Incognita" #Album * 22 mai - "The Q Conflict" #5 * 28 mai - "The Missions Continue" contenant: ** "The Space Between" ** "Intelligence Gathering" ** "The Last Generation" ** "Ghosts" ** "Hive" * 24 juillet - "The Q Conflict" #6 * 23 octobre - "The Q Conflict" #Album VOY ; IDW Publishing * 11 décembre - "Mirrors and Smoke" DIS ; IDW Publishing * 6 mars - "Captain Saru" * 6 septembre - "Aftermath" #1 * 25 septembre - "Aftermath" #2 * 20 novembre - "Aftermath" #3 PIC ; IDW Publishing * 27 novembre - "Picard - Countdown" #1 * 18 décembre - "Picard - Countdown" #2 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * "Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections * "Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections * "Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections * 8 janvier - "I Am Captain Kirk" de Frank Berrios chez Little Golden Books * 8 janvier - "I Am Mr. Spock" de Frank Berrios chez Little Golden Books * 16 janvier - Crossover "Star Trek vs. Transformers" #4 chez IDW Publishing * 1 février - "To Explore Strange New Worlds" de Elizabeth W. Barnes chez Passageway Press * 11 février - "The Economics of Star Trek" de Rick Webb * 16 février – "These Are the Voyages: Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek in the 1970s, Volume 1 (1970-75)" de Marc Cushman et Susan Osborn chez Jacobs Brown Press * 27 février - Crossover "Star Trek vs. Transformers" #5 chez IDW Publishing * 8 mars - "The Final Frontier: International Relations and Politics through Star Trek and Star Wars" chez Lexington Books * 30 avril - Star Trek: "Designing Starships The Kelvin Timeline" de Ben Robinson chez Random House * 21 mai - Crossover "Star Trek vs. Transformers" #Album chez IDW Publishing * 4 juin - "Star Trek: Discovery calendars" (2020) * 11 juin - "Star Trek Trilogy - The Kelvin Timeline" Blu-ray collection * 25 juin - "Star Trek Poster Calendar" (2020) chez Universe Publishing * 25 juin - "Star Trek: Ships of the Line" (2020) chez Universe Publishing * 9 juillet - "Star Trek: The Next Generation: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook" chez Random House * 15 juillet - "Hailing Frequencies Open" chez McFarland Publishing * 23 juillet - "Star Trek Daily Calendars" (2020) chez Universe Publishing * 6 août - "What We Left Behind - documentaire DVD" * 6 août - "What We Left Behind - documentaire blu-ray" * 27 août - "Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2020)" * 3 septembre - "Star Trek: The Official Guide to the Animated Series" chez Weldon Owen * 3 septembre - "Star Trek: Discovery Designing Starships" chez Random House * 24 septembre - "Star Trek: Classic Picard" chez Titan Comics * 8 octobre - "The First Star Trek Movie" chez McFarland Publishing * 8 octobre - "Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A Illustrated Handbook" chez Penguin Random House * 15 octobre - "Star Trek: Picard Movie & TV Collection" - Blu-ray et DVD * 12 novembre - "''Star Trek: Discovery'' - season 2 DVD" * 12 novembre - "''Star Trek: Discovery'' - season 2 blu-ray" * 19 novembre - "Star Trek: Shipyards - Federation Members" chez Penguin Random House * 3 décembre - "Star Trek: Body by Starfleet" chez Running Press * 16 décembre - "Shatner" chez Applause Books Jeux * MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 23 mai - "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Fluxx", jeu de cartes chez Looney Labs et Gale Force Nine Éditions francophones * MMORPG Star Trek: "En territoire alien" * 7 février - "Star Trek Adventures - Le quadrant Bêta", jeu de rôle chez Arkhane Asylum * 2 octobre - "''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' - intégrale blu-ray" * 2 octobre - "''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' - intégrale DVD" * 12 novembre (Canada) - "''Star Trek: Discovery'' - saison 2 DVD" * 12 novembre (Canada) - "''Star Trek: Discovery'' - saison 2 blu-ray" * 27 novembre (Belgique / Luxembourg) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 2 DVD * 27 novembre (Belgique / Luxembourg) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 2 blu-ray * 4 décembre (France) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 2 DVD + coffret * 4 décembre (France) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 2 blu-ray + coffret + édition boitier acier FNAC Univers des fans thumb|100px| * Retrouvez la web-émission "Parlons Trek" sur le podcast * Retrouvez la web-émission "Star Trek pour les nuls" sur le podcast * Retrouvez la web-émission "L'Après épisode" (Discovery) sur Youtube thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez les cosplayers sur le Star Trek French Club en:2019 (production) nl:2019 producties pt:Produções de 2019 catégorie:Chronologie de production